


Pointlessly Persevering

by ako_likes_writing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (mostly :v), Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute Kids, Dialogue Heavy, Existentialism, Gen, Ghosts, Inner Dialogue, Morally Ambiguous Character, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original au, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Spoilers, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ako_likes_writing/pseuds/ako_likes_writing
Summary: After getting glitched out of their own timeline, the perseverance soul wanders the void with no purpose, forced to watch over the millions of timelines they can't interact with.But when a certain red soul unknowingly causes damage to their timeline, it seems that it's their responsibility to prevent that child from glitching out of their timeline like they did.And hey, perhaps their pointless persevering wouldn't be so pointless after all.———————Or, an Undertale fanstory featuring the perseverance child.// MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE GAME //
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Pointlessly Persevering

Persevering. 

That was all that I was doing. 

That was all I could ever do. 

Despite everything, I still persist, I don’t know why; I just do. 

I want to give up, but even the very essence of my soul refuses to. 

Why am I even persevering?

What am I doing this for?

What am I achieving from this?

There’s nothing left for me, literally.

I’m stuck in a void with no one but myself, observing the millions of timelines I can’t interact with as destructive thoughts flood my mind and eat me up from the inside. 

No one can save me, not even God.

I can pray all I want, nobody will come for me.

I tried calling for help once.

_ But nobody came.  _

Can I save myself, though? 

I probably can’t; I got myself into this in the first place.

I’ll probably be stuck here forever; 

losing fragments of my mind to the void.

And yet… 

That's exactly why I keep persevering.

It’s because of that sliver of hope that I might be saved. 

It’s a naive thought, I know. But what can I do?

Persevering is second nature to me,

it’s the very essence of who I am.

So I will keep persevering.

_Pointlessly persevering._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 so this fic may seem like a mess lmao
> 
> I also apologize for the short chapter, but I’ll be posting the next chapter soon enough, so look forward to that :D Hope you guys enjoyed this, and I’ll see you in the next 
> 
> \- Ako :D


End file.
